10DWMD x DDIWT: Dreamy Days With My Devil
by quincyprincess
Summary: The demons have been assigned a mission in the western part of Tokyo, near Ashleigh's hometown. Finding this out, she begs Kakeru to let her come with them, which he reluctantly agrees too. Upon arriving, Ashleigh takes the demons to Black Ship for lunch. How will the demons act when they meet her friends? What will Satoru do when he finds out she grew up with a bunch of guys?
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span class="hiliteStyle"Please take some time to visit to my website: a href=" quincy" quincy/a . Get exclusive information and artwork and much more. Please and thank you!/span/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span class="hiliteStyle"~Quincy~span/p  
>hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"One day, Ashleigh was cleaning around the demon house when she came across one of my old photo albums. She smiled as she looked at the pictures that she had taken of my friends in high school in the western part of Tokyo. Memories from dances, school festivals, prom, and even some she had taken just on a normal day. She wondered what everybody does now… She hasn't talked to them since she got a job in the city. At dinner that night, she had no idea how ironic the whole situation was.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The demons had been out working today, and they got home just in time for the dinner she made since Meguru was busy.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We're home!" called Satoru as he walked into the house and straight to the kitchen.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hi, welcome back." I say and give him a quick kiss, before finishing making dinner. "Go sit down, I'm almost done."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Alright." He says with a smile and leaves to sit down with the others.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"After a few moments, she finished and carried the food into the dining room where the Satoru and the others were talking about work.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes, so that's what the meeting was about today. We got orders for a mission for a city in Western Tokyo." Says Kakeru.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Huh?!" Ashleigh jumped in surprise.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What?" Says Kakeru, obviously confused.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh, nothing… It's just that, I grew up in the shopping district around there. I was actually was just thinking of my friends there the other day…"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh, don't worry. Our toastee isn't from the shopping district. So I'm sure it's no one you know." Answers a worried Meguru.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh, that's good then. I don't think any of them would have moved, they were all really connected there."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""See? I'm sure it's none of your friends." Meguru smiled.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There was a silence for a moment as everyone started eating.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey, guys." She says quietly.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Is something wrong, Ashleigh?" Satoru says curiously. Whenever they tell her they're going on a mission, she usually just goes along with it and says 'Come home safely.'p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Um… Well, I was wondering… Can I maybe go with you guys this time? I promise I'll stay out of the way."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They were all taken back by her sudden request.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't think that's a good idea."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Come on, please Kakeru! I won't even be in that part of town. I'll just go to Black Ship and wait for you guys to get back."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Black Ship?" Satoru asked, a little suspicious.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah, it's a café my friend owns."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Satoru sighed. "Kakeru, I really don't see a problem with her going. She'll be in the shopping district. She'll be with her friends the whole time we're away anyway."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ashleigh smiled a little to herself at her fiancée's support. Then looked at Kakeru, who was clearly conflicted.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"With all eyes on him, there was a long silence. "Alright, fine. But you have to look after her, Satoru."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"With this, he smirked. "Don't I always?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She elbowed him in the side, but he only smiled more.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"At that everybody started eating again. When everyone's thoughts were back on dinner, she lightly nudged Satoru who looked over at her.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Thanks." She whispered.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He smiled and winked at her. "You can pay me back later tonight."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This, of course, tinted her face pink which only widened his smile and he went back to eating.p  
>hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span class="hiliteStyle"Please take some time to visit to my website: a href=" quincy" quincya . Get exclusive information and artwork and much more. Please and thank you!/span/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span class="hiliteStyle"~Quincy~span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Please take some time to visit to my website: quincy. Get exclusive information and artwork and much more. Please and thank you!

~Quincy~

* * *

><p>A few weeks after making this decision and making the necessary preparations, they all arrived in the western part of Tokyo around lunch.<p>

"I'm so hungry." Mutters Haruhito.

"Me too." Says Meguru.

"Mm." Shiki grunts in agreement.

"Hey, why don't we go get lunch at my friend's café I mentioned before?" Ashleigh says, smiling.

"Sure, let's do that. Olsen, you're from here, you lead the way." Orders Kakeru.

"Alright, follow me then, I guess."

Satoru suddenly snorts, trying to keep from laughing.

"What?!"

"Nothing, I was just imagining you as a kid. I'll have to ask your friends about that."

"Try it. They won't tell you anything."

"Heh. You're a terrible liar." He smiles.

"Who said I was lying?" Ashleigh retorts, trying to keep a straight face. She was lying, she knew very well her old friends would take every opportunity they could to tease her. Especially since they haven't seen each other in years. She didn't want Satoru and the others to know that though, so she tried to play off the whole subject. It didn't work though.

"So, Olsen." Says Kakeru as he walks up beside her.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything you should tell us before your friends do?" He smirked.

"Probably nothing that would surprise you." She smiled shyly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh?" This only widened his smiled.

"What? Do think I have some weird secret or something?" She says sarcastically.

Satoru, who was standing on her other side, was barely containing his laughter. "You make it look like it."

"You guys are so mean." She says quietly.

Then all the demons laughed, and she tried her best not to smile.

Finally, after a long embarrassing conversation, they arrived at the Black Ship, and Ashleigh stopped just outside looking up at the building.

"I feel like I'm back in high school…" She whispers.

"You act like it sometimes." Shiki snorts.

"Way to ruin my nogalistic moment, Sheeks."

"Welcome." There was the sound of suppressed laughter behind her, and she turned and glared at the other four laughing demons.

"Ugh. Let's just go in…"

They walked in.

"Hi! Welcome to Black-" the man at the counter stopped when he saw Ashleigh.

"Ashleigh?! Is that you?!"

"Hiya, Johji!" She said smiling widely and ran to hug him, at which Satoru made a very disgusted expression.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's a little hard to explain here so quickly."

"Right, right. Sit down everyone! I'll get you all some tea and I'll call the others and let them know you're in town while I'm in the back."

"Thanks so much, Jo."

They all sat down at the nearest table, Satoru with a slightly sour.

"So, how do you know Mr. Johji, Ashleigh? He seems older than you."

"Well, he is. I actually know him because I use to live here."

"You lived here?!" Satoru's expression darkened.

"I lived upstairs. Johji let me live here, if I helped out in the café in return-" Before she could finish the door suddenly slammed open.

"Ashleigh?!" yelled the tall man who was out of breath.

She stood up smiling. "Ryu? Is that you?"

"Ashleigh!" Ryu yelled as he picked her up and spun her.

"H-hey. Ryu put me down!" She was trying to sound serious, but couldn't stop laughing.

Suddenly, Satoru stood up and grabbed Ryu's arm.

"Please stop spinning her." He said to him darkly.

Ryu put's Ashleigh down slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"It's-"

Ashleigh started to say something again when the door slammed again, and another four men came inside.

"Did you really run here, Richy?" asked a tall man with brown hair.

"Of course I did. I don't have the advantage of living just down the street like the rest of you." Said the shorter blonde who was panting heavily.

Ashleigh stood frozen to the spot between Satoru and Ryu. "Haruki? Richy? Is that you?"

"Ashleigh!" they both said and Richy hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Little Duck." Said the man with dark grey hair.

"Take?" Her smile just kept getting wider.

Little Duck? Satoru thought. They even have nicknames for her…

"Hey Ash." Said the man with shoulder length brown hair and blonde highlights.

He ruffled her hair, which almost made Satoru grab his arm if Kakeru hadn't stopped him.

"Don't make a scene in front of her friends, you'll only embarrass her."

Satoru sighed in frustration, and sat back down next to the others turning his back to Ashleigh so he couldn't see what was going on.

"Ichy!" he heard her say, giggling.

She hadn't realized how much she had missed everyone. They all felt like brothers to her, and she missed the times they had together. Though, she had always favored Ichy even though he picked on her. They always had more in common, and she could tell him just about anything when they were young.

"Alright, here's the tea. Now, everyone sit down. Ashleigh, why don't you introduce us to the friends you brought with you?" called Johji.

She came back and sat by Satoru, which made him smile… Until he realized the one she called Ichy, sat on her other. He was going to say something, but he realized that she was beaming with a happiness he hadn't seen since he proposed to her. So, he decided he wouldn't ruin it for her, and held his tongue.

Please take some time to visit to my website: quincy. Get exclusive information and artwork and much more. Please and thank you!

~Quincy~


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay. Guys, these are my friends from the city." Satoru flinched a little at being introduced as a friend, but didn't say anything. "This is Satoru Kamagari, Kakeru Kamui, Shiki Kurobane, Meguru Kamui, and Haruhito Amano." And they all bowed their head slightly in greeting. None of them talking for once.

"Alright, and…" She said as she looked smiling toward the demons. "Guys, these are my friends from school I was telling you about. This is Ichigo Sato, Rihito Hatsune, Haruki Tanemura, Ryuzo Hatta, Takeshi Yuno, and Johji Chakura." She introduces each one in turn, and they bowed their heads a little as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Said Johji smiling brightly.

"Nice to meet you too." Answered Kakeru.

"Alright, so." Said Johji with a mischievous smile on his face. "Ashleigh…"

"Yes?" she said slightly frightened by his expression, and tensed up. Feeling this made Satoru tense up as well.

"I noticed when you came in that you have a ring on you left hand…" he said. Ichigo suddenly sat up straighter and the others stared at her with fascination.

"Um, yeah." She said and pulled her hand out from under the table and showed it to her friends who stared at it wide-eyed.

"Whoa." Said Ryu as he grabbed her hand. "Wait a minute. You can't get married, you're too young for that kind of relationship! Who is it?! I want to talk to him."

Ichigo snorted, and Haruki's shoulders were shaking from trying to stifle his laughter.

"Ryu, if you were paying attention, you'd know it was the guy next to her who's glaring at you right now." Said Richy as he rolled his eyes. Satoru jumped in surprise. He hated being that obvious. It was the demon's turn to smother their laughter, and Satoru glared at them.

"Hmph. I never thought you'd ever find a guy that could handle your personality Little Duck." Said Takeshi, and Haruki and Ichigo nodded in agreement while Ryu just sat there glaring at Satoru.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she glared at them.

"You were the biggest tomboy growing up, you scared all the guys away. It was kind of funny to watch." Said Haruki.

"So you were a tomboy, huh? You haven't changed at all then." Scoffed Kakeru teasingly.

"Hey!" She glared at him.

"She's still like that?" asked Ichigo, then threw her a teasing smile.

"You have no idea." Said Satoru, with a similar playful smile.

"Really, Satoru? You too?" she asked, and he winked at her.

"She was always getting us into trouble." Laughed Ryu.

"We were the only ones that could handle being around you, but that was only because we'd all known each other since we were kids." Said Ichigo, laughing.

"Really now? I scared all the guys away? I'm pretty sure it was you five."

"Us?!" they all yelled at once.

"You guys were always around and every time someone did asked me out. You'd all skip you shifts at the stores, and wait at Black Ship until he came to pick me up. Then you'd scare him so they'd never talk to me again." She said grinning slightly. This was her life in high school, and even though she never really had much of a social life outside of her six friends, she wouldn't change it for a thing. Having all them around was like having six older brothers.

"That's because you had the worst taste in guys." Snorted Richy, glancing at Satoru who glared at him. Ashleigh rolled her eyes.

Jo cleared his throat. "Hey, you guys remember that time you had that sleepover here?" He was clearly trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" said Ryu.

The demons glanced curiously over to Ashleigh. "Oh don't look at me like that. I was upstairs and they were all down here."

She turned her attention back to her friends. "That was also the night when you decided to pull that stupid prank on me."

They're shoulder's started shaking from holding back their laughter.

"We didn't expect that you would cry. We just wanted to scare you is all." Ichigo laughed.

"No, what you didn't expect was me breaking your nose, and Takeshi's wrist." She said sarcastically.

The two glared at her while Satoru smirked.

"Well, now I'm curious. What happened that made her start breaking bones?" asked Kakeru trying to keep from smiling.

"They were sleeping over, and I had had a bad day so I went to bed early. These idiots," she gestured to Ichigo and the others. "decided it would be fun to wake me up in the middle of the night and scare me by telling me that a tornado was coming straight for the building and they crammed us all in the cellar. I was scared out of my mind and started crying, but then they all started freaking out and told me it was a joke."

"Take and I were closest to her and tried to calm her down but she swung at me and broke my nose and pulled so hard away from Take that she fractured his wrist." Said Ichigo, pouting.

"I felt bad that I hurt Take, but you asked for it. It was your idea." Answered Ashleigh. Satoru chuckled beside her, and earned a glare from Ichigo.

Ashleigh turned to look at the demons, and instantly recognized the thoughtful look on Kakeru's face as he smiled. "I swear to God, Kakeru. If you start planning on doing something similar, I'll break more than just your nose."

He winced and Satoru smirked to himself.

"You think I'm scared of you?" said the Demon Prince, challenging her.

"Maybe not scared, per say. But you know I'll do it." She gave him a look that said I-dare-you-to-say-something. He mumbled under his breath but didn't say anymore as he quietly glared at her for a second, but then rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Hmph." She smiled, satisfied. The others snickered slightly, making his sour expression worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so originally I wasn't going to finish this but ****Monse.S's review gave me an idea. Hope you like. Please review. :)**

* * *

><p>A few days later they all came home, Ashleigh lay in her bed thinking about her days in high school. She rolled over and looked at the clock, the numbers shown 2:30 AM in bright red letters. She laid on her side and closed her eyes. When she had almost fallen asleep she heard commotion outside her bedroom door.<p>

"You do it." Said a voice. Ashleigh's eyes opened in surprise. _Kakeru?_

"No, you do it Kakeru. It was your idea." Said another. _Haruhito?_

She was fully awake now, and she listened intently.

"This is a bad idea…" She heard Meguru mutter.

"Why did you wake me up for this?" Shiki muttered.

"She's going to kill you if you do this Kakeru." Satoru said coolly.

"Are you serious? Satoru too?" Ashleigh whispered. She got up quietly and tiptoed to the door.

"Shut up! I am the Prince of the Demon-" Kakeru started, but Ashleigh swung open the door before he could finish.

"You think being a prince would stop me from breaking your arm right now?" Ashleigh stated and leaned against the door frame.

"You're awake?!" Kakeru nearly yelled.

"Well, you weren't exactly standing outside my door quietly, Your Highness." She narrowed her eyes into a glare at Kakeru.

There was a silence as the two glared at each other.

"Who else was in on this?" Ashleigh asked as she looked at the other four. Satoru, Shiki, and Meguru all shook their heads. She looked over to a certain blonde, whose cheeks were tinted pink as he looked away. She sighed. "I suggest you all go to bed. Now."

Three out of the five demons took off down the hallway. Satoru leaned against the wall smirking while Kakeru continued to glare daggers at Ashleigh. She raised an eyebrow at Satoru who just smiled, then she turned towards Kakeru.

"So, this is a little unusual for you. Pulling pranks, that's Haruhito's thing."

"I was bored and was curious on how you would respond." He broke his glare for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Her friends told you how she would respond…" Said Satoru chuckling.

"Shut up. Hey, Olsen. Since when do you think that you get to tell the others what to do?"

She sarcastically put a finger to her mouth as she pretended to think. "Well, the others have the common sense to be kind of scared of me. I don't know why you two stick around me, if either of you were smart you'd listen." She smirked proudly.

"Kakeru, you're not going to win this. Just go to bed, will you?" Satoru said.

Kakeru growled irritated at the couple that was double teaming him and stalked away toward his room when he had shut the door Ashleigh faced Satoru.

"So, I have no common sense, huh?" Satoru said sarcastically.

"Nope. You fell in love with me, remember?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good point." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey!" She said, upset.

"I'm just kidding. Calm down." He said laughing. "Though, I can see what your friends meant about you scaring guys away."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not see how fast Shiki moved down the hallway? You must be good to scare a bunch of demons."

"Yeah, I guess." The stood there in silence for a moment. "Are you scared of me?" Ashleigh looked away from him.

"No." Ashleigh avoided his gaze. "Ashleigh look at me."

She looked up and he put his hands on her cheeks. He brought his face closer to hers and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. When thy pulled apart, he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I love you, Ashleigh."

"I love you too, Satoru."


End file.
